


you rail swiper the fox

by generally_gray



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_gray/pseuds/generally_gray
Summary: I was forced to do this I swear
Relationships: Swiper/Reader





	you rail swiper the fox

You were never keen on the fact that you had to constantly deal with swiper.

Swiper and you were like two halves of a whole, albeit you were enemies as well. It was strange - the other added some kind of purpose to your adventures. Sure, it was fun on its own, but with a rival you had to work to get past, it became a whole different tho entirely trying to retrieve treasure or artifacts.

That is, until Swiper decided he’d have to get serious. The Gilded Faberge Egg was a treasure only regarded to as fiction. At the expense of your blood, sweat, and tears, however, here you were, gazing upon its large golden stature.

Before you could claim it as your own, a familiar tail ran out from behind you, quick as a whip.

“HEY!”, you shouted in desperation, not ready to give it up. In a rush of panic, you charged forward before he could reach the egg, fingertips reaching silky orange fur for the first time. Tackling Swiper to the ground, you covered him with your entire body, pinning him down by his arms.

Scowling down at him, you scanned his very apparent naked body with your eyes, as if you were raking through his fur. He seemed panicked- after all, he was relatively small in comparison to you and had no way out. At this, you came to a realization. He had followed you all the way here, planning on milking off of your own adventure work for the legendary egg.

“This won’t stand,” you growled, leaning down closer to the fox’s snout. His eyes were wide and glassy. You could feel his hot breath on your neck, making you involuntarily shiver from the inside out. You were determined, however, to give the fox an experience to remember at his expense.

Before you could do anything, however, you noticed the fur by his hind legs rustling, as if something was about to poke out.

And it did.

A small, red cock, hidden previously only by the fur on his stomach. Swiper looked panicked now. You let out a heavy breath, pupils dilating. You knew what you were going to do to him.

“W-What are you-“, the usually smug fox began. But before he could finish his sentence, your grabbed the small pink wand in a rough manner, eliciting a loud noise caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan from the fox. Smirking, you began stroking it, feeling accomplished as precum (do animals even have precum) began leaking from the tip. Swiper whimpered, clearly enjoying the fast pace at which you were stroking his animalhood.

Pulling his thighs up over your shoulders, as he was too distracted to resist, you forcefully pushed a single fingertip into his entrance. It was warm- the walls were tight, but you had intentions to change that. At your entrance, Swiper made a loud noise, gargling in pleasure. You took this as a sign to keep going, and began moving your fingertip back and forth. With each movement, another “oh!” was brought forth from Swiper’s mouth, until he was yelling. With one final thrust of your finger, Swiper screamed, white hot come spewing from his schlong. It kept going for a few seconds before he became limp, slowly retreating back into himself.

You, however, weren’t done yet. Reaching for your backpack, you pulled out a moderately sized dildo. Swiper was breathing heavily by that point. You positioned him with his legs above your head with little resistance. At this, you stuck the entrance of the dildo in, watching as the exhausted fox took in a large gasp and began letting out choked whimpers. You pushed the dildo in a sum more, moving it around in slow, deliberate circles. Swiper sobbed, eyes screwing shut and muzzle leaking drool as you began bouncing him up and down on the large object. With one final thrust, Swiper came a second time, covering your eyes, nose, and cocky smirk, exhausting himself so much that his normally slick fur was covered in sweat, unable to move even a finger.

“Swiper, no swiping,” you whispered at this defeated expression. The egg was yours now. You looked forward to doing this again- but only when the time was right.


End file.
